The Wayfinders Series
by Drexbann15
Summary: Set after The Three Wayfinders, the darkness is at bay and the worlds are at peace... except for The Land of Departure. These guys can sure make a racket in the Castle as they have to contend with each other. But guess what? YOU provide the ideas for these chapters and we'll give them some hilarious hurdles. Details within.
1. Introduction

**The Wayfinders' Series**

Chapter 1: Introduction

Welcome to The Wayfinders Series! (Takes place after The Three Wayfinders)

Our Cast for this Story:

Ventus

Little Sora

Aqua

Lea

Little Kairi

Terra

Little Riku

Vanitas

Eraqus

With all of these guys they sure make a racket, even in the Land of Departure Castle. I will provide a funny chapter every once in a while, but YOUR funny suggestions will be their hurdles. Review your idea for a humorous chapter and I'll post it up on this story.

Terra and Aqua are dating.

Everyone contends with Vanitas's attitude.

Lea has picked up the prankster's habit.

The kids still have a lot to learn.

And Eraqus tries his best not to rip his own hair out.

Will they all ever get along? Let's find out...

* * *

**A/N- This story is for the big fans for The Blue Wayfinder and The Three Wayfinders in an effort to satisfy everyone. So what are you waiting for? ...Review!**


	2. Make me a Sandwich

**Make Me a Sandwich**

Vanitas was quietly eating his peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the Castle kitchen. But then little Sora walked into the room cheerful as always.

"Hi Vanny! What are you eating?" Sora innocently inquired.

"What does it look like? And don't call me Vanny!" Vanitas responded.

"A sandwich." He answered.

"Gold star for you kid." He stated as he took another bite.

"...I'm hungry, can you make me one Vanny?" Sora requested.

"Get it yourself." Vanitas meanly retorted.

Sora was slightly saddened by this response, but he already realized that Vanny was a grumpy-pants. So the little kid went to work to make himself a snack. First thing he's going to need is the bread. One problem: he couldn't reach it...

Aqua then walked by the kichen door but she stopped in her tracks, appalled at what she was witnessing. Sora on his tip-toes reaching for the loaf of bread while Vanitas was ignoring him and eating his own sandwich!

"VANITAS!" She shouted at the raven-haired boy who nearly choked from the jolt.

"What do you want?" He recovering his breath.

"Make Sora a sandwich." She pointed at the still struggling boy reaching for the bread.

"I'm eating." He simply stated.

"Now... Help him." She growled.

Vanitas groaned as he got up from his chair and picked up the loaf of bread and opened the fridge.

"What do you want?" He addressed the child.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly." He smiled.

Vanitas then got out the jelly and grabbed the peanut butter out of the cupboard when little Riku and Kairi walked into the kitchen.

"Are you two hungry also?" Aqua asked and the two nodded. "Vanitas is making sandwiches."

"What? No I'm not!" Vanitas denied.

"But I thought you were going to make me my sandwich?" Sora stated.

"He is. And Riku's and Kairi's as well." Aqua assured the children.

"Can I have a grilled cheese?" Riku asked.

"Oh I want one too, maybe a BLT but no bacon?" Kairi requested.

"...Sure why not?" Vanitas groaned.

Before Vanitas could get to work on the children's sandwiches, Terra, Ventus, and Lea walked into the kitchen as well.

"Wow, Vanitas is making food for everyone? That's a first!" Terra stated.

"Alright. I'll have a double cheeseburger with a large fry." Lea joked.

"I can't make that." Vanitas hissed.

"Just a ham and cheese will be fine then." Lea smirked.

"Make that two, but with turkey." Ven added.

"If you could rustle up some roast beef that'd be good enough for me." Terra ordered.

"And I'll have what Kairi's having." Aqua added to the queue of sandwiches.

Vanitas sighed then he took in a big breath. "...ANYONE ELSE WANT A SANDWICH!?"

Master Eraqus entered the kitchen hearing Vanitas words and he gladly took the boy's offer.

"Well if you don't mind, I'll have some of that turkey. Please cut off the crusts." Eraqus requested.

"Vanitas made another loud groan and then he counted all of the bread slices he was going to need. Also he got all of the necessary ingredients he would need and got to work.

_Two hours later..._

"I got your sandwiches! Now you better eat them and..." He trailed off as he entered the dining room.

He nearly lost it as all of the other residents of the Castle were already eating something else...

"You ordered take-out?!" Vanitas shouted.

"Well yeah." Ven responded.

"You were taking way too long with those sandwiches... we were starving!" Lea complained.

And then Vanitas dropped the tray of delicate sandwiches on the ground, and he just stormed off grumbling back to the kitchen to finish his own stale sandwich...

* * *

**A/N- Oh well. For once Vanitas or Vanny was too slow. All of that food gone to waste. Maybe next time he'll make cookies! (::)**


	3. Prank War Part 1

**Prank War Part 1**

"You think this is funny?!" Eraqus shouted as he the waved the whoopee cushion in front of Lea. "This is nothing short of childish! You will be punished for this..."

"Lighten up Master... it was only a joke." Lea defended.

"I'll 'lighten up' when Aqua gives out your punishment." He nodded towards Aqua who just arrived in the Throne Room to deal with Lea.

"Lea... what did you do now?" Aqua sighed.

Eraqus showed her the fart toy and pointed to his own chair without saying a word.

"It was supposed to be funny." Lea groaned.

"I thought you were more mature than that Lea." Aqua said disappointed. "I'm going to double your training regimens for the next three days."

"Aww come on!" Lea complained.

"Heed your Master's words and understand that she is being very lenient with you. I trust that this will never happen again." Eraqus left for his study.

"Lea, just go to your room and think about what you've done." Aqua ordered.

"You don't have to make a big deal out of it." Lea huffed as he went to his room.

* * *

The next day, Lea was ready for the next prank and his next target: Vanitas. The prank was going to be old put a bucket on top of the door trick, simple yet effective.

Everything was in postion and Lea waited around the corner for the raven-haired boy to open the door... and then suddenly someone opened it!

But Lea's eyes widened in horror as it was Master Eraqus that had opened the door instead, and he was completely drenched.

"LEA!" He yelled.

Lea was about to make a run for it when suddenly he heard someone else...

"I apologize Master, it seems I have left my bucket of water on top of that door by mistake."

Lea sneaked back to take a peek only to be surprised to see that none other than Vanitas was taking the rap of his prank!

"It was you?" Eraqus questioned.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Vanitas apologized again.

"Very well then. You'll go without dessert for a week." Eraqus then left to go dry himself off.

Vanitas quickly found Lea hiding around the corner. "You so owe me." Vanitas smirked.

"What do you want?" Lea inquired.

"You're going to give me your desserts for two weeks." Vanitas stated. "And by the way that prank was so simple even an idiot could set it up. ...I rest my case."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lea angrily replied.

"Exactly what I said idiot." Vanitas responded. "Now come with me, I'll show you how to do a real prank..."

And a new alliance was forged...

* * *

**A/N- Oh what could these diabolical pranksters be planning now? No one is safe at the moment.**


	4. Prank War Part 2

**Prank War Part 2**

Vanitas and Lea had wandered into Aqua's bedroom which expectantly had an ocean-like theme to her walls and such. Anyway, Lea's jaw dropped when he saw Vanitas open one of her drawers and rummage through it.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He spoke in a loud whisper.

"Having fun." He smirked as he pulled out one of Aqua's bras from the drawer.

"...Really?" Lea stated in disbelief. "What are you going to do with that?"

"You'll see." He grinned as he dashed out of the room with Lea following suit.

The two boys eventually arrived in Ven's room and much to Lea's surprise, Vanitas had hidden the bra under Ventus's bed sheets.

"And now we wait." The raven-haired boy crossed his arms.

"Wait for what?" Lea questioned.

Vanitas didn't speak for about a minute until he peeked out into the hallway and smirked at who was passing by. He hid back in the room but left the door wide open.

"Right on time. Let's put on a show." Vanitas stated.

Terra was passing by Ven's room when he heard Lea and Vanitas talking, and he couldn't help but notice their conversation and he decided to eavesdrop.

"What's this under Ven's sheet...?" Vanitas asked when he pulled the bra out.

Lea decided to have some fun. "Wow Van, is that yours?"

"No idiot, it has to be Aqua's!" He scolded.

"You're right. It's not your size anyway." Lea joked.

"Should we tell someone about this?" Vanitas acted out some more.

"You don't tell anyone else about this." Terra stated firmly as he finally had enough and entered the room.

"Why Terra, what are you doing here?" Lea asked.

"I was just passing by and you two are going to be on your way." He ordered.

"Whatever you say, Master Terra." Vanitas smirked and he motioned Lea to follow him out of the room.

"Ven... How could you...?" Terra whispered as he gazed at the bra.

* * *

"So... what diabolical prank are we doing today?" Lea inquired from his accomplice.

"I've got plenty if other ideas..." He grinned.

The two boys were walking towards the Training Grounds for their daily regimens. They both summoned their keyblades and got to work on the targets. After two exercises, they heard some arguing coming from the top of the mountain where they usually stargaze.

"Who's fighting up there?" Lea questioned.

"Maybe Terra is about to confront Ventus." Vanitas smirked. "Let's go look."

They made their way up the mountain and saw that Terra and Ven were fighting each other. The two boys also took note that Ven was not wearing his armor piece.

"How could you do this to me, I thought you were my friend?! Terra bellowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Terra!" Ven responded.

"Admit it! Aqua's bra was in your bed!" Terra demanded.

"Okay..." Ven confessed. "Aqua and I were going out since our last vacation..."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Vanitas and Lea were awestruck.

"I knew it! You're going to pay for that blondie!" Terra then surprisingly summoned an aero spell and actually blew Ven off the mountain!

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed.

"Terra... what have you done?!" Lea exclaimed.

"He deserved it." Terra coldly responded.

"No... This wasn't supposed to...happen." Vanitas was shocked...

"You two better not tell anyone about this or you'll join Ven at the bottom." Terra threatened.

"You... killed him." Vanitas began to shake. "...You killed the one person who gave me a second chance. ...You took away my brother."

Vanitas then summoned his keyblade and charged at his Master, only to be stopped at the last second by none other than Ven...

"Hey Van." Ventus waved.

Vanitas stopped in his tracks and stared at the blond as if he were a ghost.

"We got you!" Terra, Ven, Lea shouted.

Vanitas looked around to see everyone pointing and laughing at him, even Lea. Aqua also showed up out of nowhere with her Glider. She must have caught Ventus. Lea then approached his former accomplice and patted his back.

"Sorry dude, I had to rat you out." Lea laughed. "I finally got you though. We all did."

Yeah sorry but it was worth it." Terra stated and Aqua nodded at this.

"All of this was a prank...?" Vanitas inquired.

"Yep." Ven smiled. "Nice to know what you think of me bro."

Vanitas looked around then gave a huge sigh and rubbed his eyes as he just walked off back to the Castle. But you could have sworn that Vanitas had said something else to the others...

"Good one."

* * *

**A/N- A prank on a prank. Did you see that coming? Van and Ven are bros now, he admitted it! Until next time :)**


	5. Christmas Time!

**Christmas Time!**

It was snowing in the Land of Departure, so training regimens were cancelled for the apprentices. Of course there was also the fact that the wonderful time of the year drew nigh and it was Christmas, so everyone was getting into the holiday spirit... except Vanitas.

He groaned. "Why is everyone so happy? It's disgusting."

"Van, you know it's Christmas, right?" Ven questioned.

"The worst holiday ever? Yes, I've somehow figured that out. It's cold outside, it's boring inside, and the kids keeping talking to me about this Santa Clause guy." Vanitas complained.

"Speaking of Santa Clause, you know we're all doing Secret Santa this year?" Ven asked.

"Yeah I did. I got-" But he was cut off.

"No! Don't tell me!" Ven grinned.

"Fine whatever then."

Christmas Eve had arrived and the residents of the Castle got a very surprising and unexpected visitor.

"SANTA!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi exclaimed as they hugged the elderly saint.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas little ones!" He greeted.

Now was this Terra or Eraqus in a red suit and beard? ...No this was the real deal; the real Santa Clause had taken his sleigh to the Land of Departure.

"Mr. Clause, what are you doing here?" Ven addressed as everyone met in the Throne Room.

"Well, it's actually a a very bleak story. Several months ago, my toy factory was attacked by the Heartless. It put me so behind schedule with making the presents that I was wondering if I could get some extra help in delivering them." Santa explained.

"Of course we'll help." Aqua smiled.

"Me too." Ven nodded.

"I'll help also." Terra agreed.

"If this'll keep me on the nice list. Sure." Lea joined up.

"Nope." Vanitas crossed his arms.

"Oh... so you must be Vanitas." Santa wagged his finger. "You have been a very naughty boy."

"Tch, so? Tell me something I don't know." He scoffed.

Aqua then took it upon herself to smack Vanitas in the head with rolling pin she pulled of nowhere! "Here's something you didn't know: you're helping too!"

"Owww!" He rubbed his head.

"Wonderful!" Santa said in jolly tone. "Let's make haste for there are countless children we need to visit tonight."

With the help of the Keyblade Wielders, Santa's presents were all delivered before Christmas morning, with Santa's deepest gratitude he wished them:

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

Now it was time for our heroes to open their own Secret Santa Presents that they gave to each other.

Eraqus got a book for Lea which was titled "Pranking for Dummies."

And in return Lea got Eraqus another book titled "Retirement for Dummies."

Little Sora gave Kairi a seashell bracelet which she cutely accepted.

And Kairi gave a bouquet of flowers to Aqua which had enchanted flowers that never wither away.

Aqua gave Sora a new sweater which was a little big on him but he loved it nevertheless.

Riku actually got a new armor piece to try out from Terra.

Terra received some Keyblade polisher from Ventus.

Ven surprisingly got a schematic on how to change the design of his Glider from Vanitas.

There were so many thanks given to one other, it might have been mistaken for Thanksgiving, but that was not the case.

And finally Vanitas, he got... not a piece of coal, but ...*drum roll*... socks! Black Socks…

Best. Christmas. Ever!

* * *

**A/N- July's a pretty good time to put up a Christmas Chapter, am I right? Until next time. Review if you like. :)**


	6. Game Time!

**Game Time!**

**Note: Sorry I haven't been updating this story, I've been busy with stuff and my KH3 story and I'm also a little lazy... Anywho here's a quick laugh.**

Hide and Seek:

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Van groaned.

"Because it was either this or cleaning all of the castle toilets..." Lea responded.

This morning, Master Eraqus tasked Vanitas to entertain the children for the day or clean all of the bathrooms instead. Vanitas despised cleaning more anything so he went with playing kid games with Sora, Riku, and Kairi, and he was inevitably 'it' in a sudden game of hide and seek.

"Where could those little brats be hiding?" Van wondered.

"Aw, don't call the kids brats, that might come back to haunt you later." Lea warned with a grin. "And they could be anywhere..."

"Whatever, am I suppose to be scared?" Vanitas crossed his arms in dismay.

"Just saying, when I last played this game with them... they..." He trailed off.

"...They what?" Van pried.

"Went all-out..."

"Huh?"

"Just watch your back... see ya." Lea waved off.

It had been about an hour of searching and no luck. Van was frustrated beyond belief that he couldn't find the children, so he decided to shrug it off and abandoned the game all together.

"See if I care..." Vanitas pouted.

The raven-haired boy found himself turning a corner and into a hallway when suddenly his eyes widened at the realization of what was at the end of the corridor...

Little Sora, Riku, and Kairi had somehow brought got fire hose and aimed the nozzle towards Vanitas...

"...w-what? How did you...?" Van stammered.

"Magic." Riku smirked as Sora and Kairi turned on the water.

Blasted by the power of the jet, Vanitas had lost the game of hide and seek...

* * *

Nerf War:

Eraqus had taken the kids to Disney Town for the day, so the teens could have more awesome games than hide and seek in the whole castle. Ven had suggested a nerf war, where they would use plastic guns with plastic and foam bullets. Why not give it a try? Best battle ever though.

The match was Capture the Flag, and the flag was placed in neutral territory, also known as the middle of the Throne Room. Red team was Vanitas, Ventus, and Lea. Blue team was Aqua and Terra. An epic rivalry ensued...

Coming up on the right staircase, blue team had the flag within their sights...

"Alright, looks like we're the first ones here." Aqua deduced.

"Not so fast," Terra stopped here. "The flag's out there in the open, they could just be waiting for us."

"But we have to win!" Aqua pressed.

"Where did this competitive spirit come from?" Terra smirked as she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll lay down some covering fire while you make a beeline to the objective."

"Sounds good." She nodded as she took her fully-automatic machine pistol with her.

And just as they had thought, red team popped up from the left staircase and opened fire on Aqua!

"Get down!" Terra shouted as he provided cover with his minigun so that Aqua could escape.

The blue-haired girl took refuge behind one of the thrones only a few yards away from the flag. But the red team was relentless in their continued assault.

"Come on out, both of you! There's no chance you're going to win!" Lea taunted.

Terra realized that his minigun was empty, so he pulled out his two sidearm pistols and closed his eyes for dramatic effect...

Aqua then gave a hopeless expression to Terra, but the tall brunette gave her a confident nod and motioned towards the flag then he mouthed his counting to her.

"One... two... THREE! GO!"

Terra stormed out of cover as he headed straight towards red team while Aqua immediately went towards the flag. Everything seemed like it was in slow-motion as Terra dived through the air all cool and over-dramatic as he fired those nerf bullets...

Terra bellowed in slow-motion. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

One of pistol's nerf bullets smacked Lea's forehead while another got Ven's chin and his eye.

"Ow! Terra! Not in the face!" Ven whined as he rubbed his slightly irritated eyeball.

But before he could respond, Terra hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, out of ammo and out of luck, as Vanitas stood over him with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Any last words?" Van asked as he pointed his gun at Terra's heart...

"Yep." Aqua declared with the flag over her head. "Blue team wins!"

The red team groaned in their defeat...

"Ready for another round?"

"You're on!"

* * *

**A/N- Numbers don't always win. Nerf can get pretty intense, at least from my experience Like, fav, comment, do what you want. I'll get another chapter when I feel like it. Peace :)**


End file.
